Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy
by write4eva
Summary: After Ezekiel performs an experiment that goes horribly wrong, Charlie and company find themselves lost in books! The first few chapters might not be too good. Flames accepted. Please read and review. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter One: Nothing happens…**

In a very hot room, trouble was brewing. Four elderly women named Grizelda, Lucretia, Eustacia and Venetia sat on there knees. Ezekiel Bloor was also there, grinding some herbs and grain together.

They were inside a circle of scented candles. In the very centre was a pile that contained several objects; a key, a fossil, an ankh (the Egyptian symbol of life), a wooden puppet, a black and white photograph and a symbol that the five people believed was a magical symbol for teleportation.

Manfred burst in, panting, holding a book bag.

"Sorry I'm late."

"What's in there, boy?" Ezekiel inquired.

"Just some fiction books I borrowed from the library before last term ended. I brought them because I need to remember to return them first thing tomorrow, when second term starts. Being a teaching assistant, I must uphold the school rules and return things on time."

"Alright" Ezekiel grumbled, "Just make sure you don't sneeze and ruin things this time."

Manfred put the book bag down and cautiously stepped into the circle of candles.

Ezekiel continued to grind the herbs and grain. Once he was done, a purple powder remained, with flecks of green.

The six of them started chanting, knowing exactly what they were to do.

The four women took out some jars containing odd coloured liquids; they were foul smelling potions. They promptly poured the concoctions on the pile, carefully, in perfect sync.

Ezekiel emptied the purple powder onto the palm of his hand and blew at it. The purple powder was blown onto the pile, swirling and spiraling on its way.

The objects started to glow. The six people were all still chanting.

All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke erupted. They closed their eyes and kept chanting. The dust settled. They opened their eyes and stopped chanting.

The objects were still there but the stuff poured and blown on them were gone.

Ezekiel cursed. It hadn't worked.

"Why did the potions and powder just disappear? We did everything perfectly! The objects should have changed into one great, almighty, breathing being! Not stayed the same, as lifeless, useless objects!"

They all sighed. They had failed. They started packing away the candles.

Soon, the four elderly women had left for their homes and Manfred had gone to his office.

Ezekiel sighed, distraught.

Then he noticed the symbol for teleportation was missing from the pile.

**At Number Nine Filbert Street**

Charlie woke up, panting. He shook his head.

"What a dream!" He said.

He got up and drank a glass of water, and then fell back into a silent sleep.


	2. First Day Back

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Two: First Day Back**

Charlie sighed as a boy called out, yet again, "Here he comes, little boy blue, off to Bloor's, like a posh cockatoo!"

It was getting really old but it was still embarrassing.

Charlie had tried everything to flatten his hair and make it easier to brush – all types of gel, peanut butter, olive oil, shampoo and conditioner – it just wouldn't work!

"Hey Charlie!" Fidelio called to Charlie as Charlie boarded the bus.

Fidelio patted the seat next to him and Charlie took it, gratefully.

Fidelio had grown quite a bit taller, and so had Charlie. Apart from that, they didn't seem to have changed much in appearance

Fidelio smelt the air.

"Um…Charlie…Why do you smell like peanut butter?"

Charlie sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He grumbled about how he tried using it to flatten his hair.

Fidelio roared with laughter.

"You use peanut butter to help get gum out of your hair, not for flattening it!"

"It's not that funny" Charlie mumbled.

"Preach that to the choir." Fidelio said, his laughter becoming soft chuckles.

They soon arrived at school and were surrounded by a sea of green, purple and blue.

They started walking, trying to get through the crowds.

On their way, they met up with their friends.

"Hi!" Emma and Olivia chorused, running up to the two music boys.

Emma's blonde hair seemed to glow. It had grown quite a bit over the holidays. Her cheeks seemed quite pink. Olivia stood out like a sore thumb. Her hair was a vibrant pink with a few purple strands.

Gabriel, Tancred and Lysander also ran up to them. Lysander and Tancred had grown even taller. They had to have been over six foot. Tancred's hair had grown naturally spiky, instead of gelled. Lysander was grinning and his teeth were very white; they clearly had been bleached. Gabriel had grown a tiny bit and was looking unusually happy.

Gabriel grinned, "Guess what guys? Rita's given birth!"

"Again?" Lysander's eyes widened.

"Yep!"

"Poor Billy," Tancred muttered, "When he was in your gerbil house, he probably had to listen to the gerbils talking about making babies!"

There were a few soft chuckles at this and a few pitiful faces for poor Billy.

"How do gerbils make babies anyway?" Fidelio joked, not really interested in the answer.

"Well, it's very simple, the method they go about it is - " Gabriel started, taking Fidelio seriously.

"Oh look at the time!"

"We're almost at the halls!"

"We better be quiet!"

They all gabbled excuses and edged away from Gabriel, just in case he continued his gerbil speech.

**Later**

Charlie, Gabriel and Fidelio went outside and sat down under a tree, grumpily.

"What's with the long faces?" Tancred, Lysander, Emma and Olivia sat down with them.

"It is the first day back and they've already told us we've got a test to study for!"

"Ooh, that's tough." Tancred scratched the back of his neck.

"What subject?" Emma asked.

"English." Gabriel answered.

"Did the teacher tell you three what it's on?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah; fairytales." Charlie answered.

"Well, that's not so bad." Olivia reasoned.

"No, I guess it's not seeing as we know them all off by heart and therefore we don't really need to study for them. It's still annoying though that we already have a test coming up!" Fidelio said.

They all sighed.

"Hey, can we go to the library? I want to borrow a book – I won't be long, I already know what I'm going to borrow." Emma asked.

Everyone nodded and they promptly went to the library.

While Emma was borrowing the book, the rest of the group was browsing through the shelves. Charlie spotted a pile of books that were next to a book bag that looked exactly like Manfred's.

Charlie observed the books in the pile. There was Harry Potter 4 and all the classical fairytale books – Little Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, Sleeping Beauty, Goldilocks and the three Bears – as well as Shrek, a not-so-classical fairytale.

The others saw Charlie fingering the books.

"Hey Charlie, what're you looking at?"

He showedthem the books. Everyone sniggered.

Who would've thought Manfred, the intimidating, hypnotizing, evil teaching assistant, would spend his spare time reading classical fairytales that ended with the characters living happily ever after? Or reading a funny-to-most-people, modern fairytale like Shrek? Did he actually have a bit of a sense of humour? What about Harry Potter? They would've thought Manfred would hate Harry Potter books, being Manfred. Or any fantasy, fictional book at that!

All of a sudden, a weird looking symbol appeared from nowhere and fell onto the books.

"What's that?" Tancred asked, everyone staring at the weird looking symbol.

Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"I saw that in a dream!"

"A dream? What happened in the dream?" Lysander asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? He might have forseen something - or seen something that was actually happening at the time! My mum said that all of the Red King's children, on very, VERYrare occasions, like once or twice in a lifetime, they coulddo that when sleeping!" Lysander explained.

Everyone turned back to Charlie.

"Well, in the dream I had, Ezekiel and Manfred and my three great-aunts, of course, were doing some sort of experiment or trying to make something. There was a pile of objects and this was one of the objects. The experiment didn't end up working -"

"I bet old Ezekiel wasn't too pleased with that" Tancred murmured.

"Except this object was missing from the pile after the experiment."

They all stared at the object. They felt almost hypnotised by it...except minus the dizzyness. They felt like something was pulling them towards it.

Lysander, Gabriel, Tancred, Olivia, Charlie and Fidelio all grabbed a bit of the symbol at once, not fully aware of what they were doing.

They all started to glow gold. They shrieked, realising what was happening.

Emma had finished borrowing the book and had come over. She saw them all glowing. She ran towards them.

Once she reached them, Emma cried out and grabbed on, too, trying to tear it away from the boys.

"Stop!" She cried, "Let go!"

But they found they couldn't let go. Emma started to glow too.

"What's happening?" The boys plus Olivia panicked.

"This is a magical teleporting symbol! It's going to teleport us!" Emma cried.

"How do you know?" They yelled at her - not because they were mad, just because they were panicking and weren't too keen on the idea of teleporting to who-knows-where.

"I read a little bit about it in one of my aunt's books!"

"Where are we going to be teleported to?" Fidelio asked, as pale as a sheet.

"I have no clue! I only saw the picture of this and read only a few sentences!"

All of a sudden, they all felt a strange sensation of floating. The symbol tinkled and the next thing they knew, they were being sucked into a swirling vortex.


	3. We're Murderers

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Three: We're murderers!**

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is a bit dodgy. Thanks for the reviews.

**Story:**

****

They hit the ground with a soft 'thud'. They opened their eyes.

"Guys, where are we?"

They looked around to see that they were in some sort of graveyard.

They saw all these hooded, masked people in the distance. A bald man with slits for eyes was holding a stick, as was a teenager with a mop of black hair and a lightning bolt scar.

"Where are we?" Gabriel said, standing up slowly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Is it just me or does this seem awfully familiar to the fourth Harry Potter book?" Olivia asked.

"It's not just you." Tancred said.

"Whoa…we've been teleported into a book…" Fidelio murmured.

"This is…cool…" Charlie said slowly, unsure.

"How do we get out of here? Do you know?" Lysander asked Emma.

"I remember that, in the few sentences I read about the teleporting symbol, you need to use the teleporting symbol to get out of where it brought you - but it may not bring you directly to where you originally were."

"So, we may have to find it and use it a lot of times before we get back to our world?"

"Yep"

"Oh snap."

"Don't worry! I have a hunch. I'll tell you later." Charlie said quickly, interrupting Emma and Lysander.

"That's good. So, now we need to concentrate on how we can get out of this graveyard! I don't want to see if it's possible for us to be killed in here" Emma indicated to the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

They saw that something was happening (Gabriel whispered 'Priori Incantem') and decided to move.

"How will we get out of here?" Gabriel panicked.

"The portkey!" Charlie said, with wide eyes.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"In this book, the triwizard cup is a portkey! Remember? Harry uses it to get away, just after he cuts off the Priori Incantem, doesn't he?" Charlie expanded.

Everyone started looking around for the triwizard cup, wondering how Charlie had remembered that. Was he a Harry Potter fanatic? Or did he just tend to remember things very well when it's possible for him to die? None of the others had remembered the portkey.

"There it is!" Olivia shouted, with joy and relief.

At the sound of someone shouting, the Death Eaters, Harry Potter and Voldemort all turned and saw the seven of them.

"Err…hi…hehehe…" Olivia said, nervously.

"Nice…um…weather…" Emma said, even more nervously.

"Hehe…hehe…Run!"Tancred shouted the last word.

They ran and grabbed the portkey. They felt the weird sensation of a hook pulling them.

Then, they found themselves on the ground, groaning in pain.

They jumped up to see themselves outside a castle.

"Wow…Hogwarts is beautiful! A lot nicer looking than it looks in the movies!" Olivia said in awe.

The rest of them nodded.

"Oh snap! I think we just killed Harry Potter and doomed the muggle, as well as the magical, race!" Charlie said.

At first they gave him a questioning look. Then the others realised what Charlie had realised.

"Oh no! Without the portkey to escape back to Hogwarts, how's Harry gonna survive?" Emma groaned.

"Well, at least he's only a book character." Tancred shrugged.

"Yeah but we're in this book! It will ultimately affect us!" Fidelio stated.

"C'mon" Emma said hurriedly, "Let's search Hogwarts for the symbol! The sooner we get it, the safer we'll be! Let's search inside first – it's bigger!"

They rushed about in Hogwarts blindly – not having the slightest clue where they were going.

"You said you had a hunch – what was it?" Fidelio asked.

"Erm…oh yeah! Remember how the symbol landed on a pile of books Manfred has read or has been reading? The fourth Harry Potter book was on top of that pile. My hunch is that when we find the symbol again, we'll either be teleported back to our world, or we'll be teleported to the next book in the pileand that will keep happening until we reach the end of the pile– what was the next book in the pile again?"

"Um…don't remember" Lysander answered.

Everyone murmured similar responses.

A quite irrelevant thought suddenly occurred to Lysander.

"Hey, Tancred, have you felt angry, upset or frightened since we landed in the graveyard?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Because there hasn't been any weather caused by you, not even the slightest breeze…"

They all noticed Lysander was correct.

They tried all their endowments.

No matter what, Tancred couldn't cause any weather, Lysander couldn't summon his ancestors, Emma couldn't turn into a bird, Olivia couldn't imagine things, Gabriel couldn't feel or see things by wearing other people's clothes and it was assumed that Charlie couldn't hear or go in photographs or pictures or paintings – he couldn't really tell since the paintings and portraits and photographs ACTUALLY talked.

They didn't like this – they were pretty much defenseless.

They hurried their search. They'd searched almost the entire castle! They'd even gone into the Room of Requirement!

They were stumbling in a corridor now, panicking. They couldn't defend themselves, they couldn't get back home if they didn't find the symbol, they could die…

They stumbled into another room. It was a bathroom. A girls' bathroom.

"Let's get out of here. I don't like girls' bathrooms. They give me the creeps." Tancred said.

Emma and Olivia glared at Tancred. Suddenly, they stopped. They were staring at something behind Tancred.

"What?" Tancred asked.

"Oh…of course! Typical! No one ever cares about poor, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle's feelings! First you didn't knock, then you call my bathroom creepy and THEN you all STARE at me and one of you points out how unimportant I am by asking why the rest of you are staring at me – like I'm not special enough to be stared at!"

"Moaning Myrtle" Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel and Lysander groaned.

"Oh no! No, no, no! I wasn't asking why they were staring at you as if you're not special enough to be stared at! No, no! I was asking what they were staring at because I didn't see you 'cause you're behind me and 'cause you're kinda hard to notice…"

Tancred wasn't making anything better.

"I already know I'm a ghost! I don't need to be reminded of it 24/7!" Myrtle let out a high pitched shriek and dived into the nearest toilet – getting Tancred sopping wet with toilet water. Fortunately, it was clear toilet water.

They ran out of the room, Tancred groaning about how disgusting he felt.

They continued their search when a voice behind them called, "Looking for this?"


	4. Peeves the Poltergeist

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Four: Peeves the Poltergeist **

"Looking for this?"

They group turned around quickly and saw a cheeky looking poltergeist floating in mid-air, dangling a weird symbol.

"Yeah. Could we please have it?" Tancred said cautiously; weary that the poltergeist might be very sensitive like Myrtle.

"Erm…how about…No." the poltergeist giggled.

"It's ours. Give it back." Tancred said firmly.

"'It's ours. Give it back'" Peeves mocked.

The rest of the gang started edging away…

"Give it back!"

"'Give it back!'"

"Stop it!"

"'Stop it!'"

Tancred lunged at the poltergeist – and fell through him.

He landed on his face.

The poltergeist smirked.

Tancred lunged again, this time, aiming more for the teleporting symbol. That, at least, was whole.

The poltergeist dodged and giggled as Tancred landed on his face again.

"If you want it, you have to catch me!"

The poltergeist started flying away.

Tancred growled and sprinted after him. The group looked at each other and chased after them.

It was like a mouse-cat-dog chase. Peeves was the mouse. Tancred was the cat. The others were the dog (s).

Tancred was way ahead of the rest of the group. He was very close to Peeves. They both turned the corner into another corridor.

Suddenly, Peeves turned again and went through a wall. Tancred turned after him and ran into the wall, face first. He fell backwards from the collision.

Tancred yelped and rubbed his poor bruised face. It had been through so much pain in less than five minutes.

Peeves poked his head and an arm out of the wall and dangled the symbol in front of Tancred.

"I'm determined but I'm not stupid! I know that you'll just pull it back into the wall when I lunge at it, so I'll hit the wall again."

Peeves giggled mischievously and flew out of the wall. Tancred got on his feet and sprinted after him.

The others just turned into the corridor Tancred and Peeves were in when they saw Peeves flying towards them.

"CATCH HIM! SNATCH THE SYMBOL FROM HIM!" Tancred shouted, running.

They stopped in their tracks, wide-eyed; everything was going too fast for their brains to react properly.

As Peeves flew over the group, Olivia was the first to snap out of it. She jumped up and grabbed onto the symbol. Peeves didn't let go but kept flying, going faster.

Everyone snapped out of it as Tancred sprinted towards them.

Seeing that they wouldn't budge, Tancred leaped over the gang.

The gang shrieked and ducked, not wanting Tancred to fall on them and crush them.

Tancred managed to jump over them and he continued sprinting after Peeves.

The rest of the gang finally ran after Peeves, Olivia and Tancred.

Tancred and the rest of the gang suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned deathly pale.

They'd reached the place where there were all the moving staircases.

Peeves was flying high, doing loop-de-loops and all these other moves to try and shake Olivia off, who was clinging to the symbol for dear life, literally. If she let go of the symbol; she'd drop so many storeys. They were very high up in the castle.

Suddenly, Peeves grinned and let go of the symbol, making Olivia and the symbol fall.

Olivia shrieked.

There was a hard thud. Peeves giggled and flew up through the ceiling.

Everyone rushed down all the staircases to the ground level.

Olivia was dusting herself off.

"Olivia! You're ok!" Fidelio cried in relief.

Emma hugged Olivia, tears in her eyes.

"But – how – what – gah – err –whosamajiggy?" The boys all burbled.

They eventually all managed to spit out, "What the beep!"

Emma rolled her eyes at their pleasant little speech.

"What they mean is, how come you're not dead?"

"Oh, right. I landed on a teacher. He's right there." Olivia pointed at a body on the floor.

Everyone stared at the body.

"I think you killed him…" Charlie said in awe and in horror.

"I did? Oh…"

This was followed by some awkward silence.

"You know, you'd think I'd feel guilty about this…" Olivia smiled.

Everyone, except Charlie, stared at her in shock.

"Eh, it's not much of a loss. This is that guy who uses polyjuice potion to look like Mad Eye Moody as a disguise, so he can get Harry to Voldemort and make Voldemort alive again." Charlie said.

Gabriel moaned.

"Whether it's a loss or not, I still feel terrible. We've murdered two people! We've murderedboth Harry Potter and…um…what's this guy's name?"

"Bartemius Crouch Junior." Charlie answered.

"Yeah! That guy!"

"Actually," Olivia corrected, "We've killed Harry.I was the only one whokilled…um…thingaling…"

"Bartemius Crouch Junior." Charlie said, irritated.

"Yeah…"

Olivia started to glow gold. Everyone realised she was holding the teleportation symbol.

"Quick! Grab on!" Emma shouted.

Everyone grabbed on.

They all glowed gold. Just like before, they felt the odd sensation of floating, the symbol tinkled and then they were sucked into a swirling vortex.

**Author's Note:  
**AyanamiEraclea: Um...no I wasn't Jay and Kayla in a previous life...?...

Anyway...erm...review please?


	5. Split Up: Lysander

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Four: Split Up: Part One- Lysander**

"Ow…" Lysander stirred. He was on top of a bush.

He stood up quickly and hit his head on a tree branch.

"Owch!"

Lysander rubbed his head. He looked around. Neither his friends nor the teleporting symbol were in sight. It looked like he was in the woods

"Hello?" Lysander called, "Is anyone there?"

There was no response. Lysander sighed.

"Better find out where I am..."

He started stumbling through the abundant shrubbery.

Eventually, he pulled a tree branch aside and saw a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a cottage.

"A cottage? In the middle of the woods?" Lysander was intrigued.

"Maybe if I go into the cottage, I'll be able to figure out where I am…"

He walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door. No one answered.

He turned the knob to find it unlocked. Hecautiously opened the doorand stepped in.

He shut the door behind him.

There was a table in the middle of the room. Two chairs were around this table; a big one and a medium sized one. There were also the remains of a small chair on the floor.

"This seems familiar…" Lysander murmured.

On the table were three bowls; one big, one medium sized and one small. The small bowl was empty, but the other two were nearly full of porridge.

Lysander's stomach growled.

"Well, I haven't eaten in ages…"

Lysander spotted a spoon, scooped up some porridge from the medium sized bowl and shoved it in his mouth. He spat it out.

"Eww…it's all cold and soggy…"

He walked over to the bigger bowl, scooped up some porridge and put it in his mouth cautiously. He spat it out too.

"HOOOOOOT!" Lysander shrieked, sticking his tongue out and fanning it.

He looked around for some water. The only water source he could see was a fish tank. He promptly ran over and dunked his head in the fish tank.

After ten seconds of drinking fish water, Lysander felt better.

Lysander tried to pull his head back for air, but to no avail. His head was stuck.

"Help!" He tried to call, but since his head was underwater, it wasn't loud or clear.

Lysander felt so ashamed as his life flashed before him. It was a pathetic way to die. He was going to die from drowning. Drowning isn't a bad way to die – it's more the fact that he was drowning because he had his head stuck in a fish tank. He wanted to die with as much dignity and respect as possible.

No wait, strike that, he didn't even want to die! Especially not so young.

Lysander started running around, flapping his arms, trying to get the fish tank off of his head.

He wasn't looking where he was going and incidentally ran into a wall, shattering the fish tank.

Lysander was knocked back onto the floor from the collision. He got up slowly, carefully getting the glass shards off of him and then looked at himself. He only had a few scratches and they weren't that deep. He was lucky.

Carefully, he treaded over the glass shards to a safer area.

Lysander suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Probably from all that water I just drank…" he moaned.

He walked around the bottom floor bu

t there was no bathroom. Lysander spotted a staircase.

He climbed up to the second level and searched the second level. He hadn't seen another staircase.

There was just one room left.

He opened the door…it was a bedroom! There were three beds; a big one, a medium sized one and a small one.

"What the heck? Who doesn't have a bathroom?"

Then he noticed someone was in the small bed. That someone stirred.

She sat up and stretched, yawning. Then she opened her eyes and blinked twice.

"Who are you?" Lysander asked the girl, mystified.

She had long blonde hair that had some curls in it. She had fair skin and big blue eyes.

"My name is Goldilocks."

'Goldilocks is hot…' was Lysander's first thought.

Suddenly, realization hit in. Lysander's eyes bugged out.

It was all so obvious. The chairs, the porridge, the beds. How come it hadn't occurred to him? He mentally slapped himself.

"Why are you holding yourself weirdly?" Goldilocks asked, fluttering her eyelids, smiling.

"I need a bathroom – but it doesn't matter right now! We've got to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Look, three bears live here! They're gonna come and probably EAT us if we don't get out of here!"

"Three bears? Live in a cottage? Don't be ridiculous!" Goldilocks laughed daintily.

"No seriously! You've got to trust me!" Lysander grabbed her arm and started trying to pull her out the door.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Bears wouldn't live here, dummy, now let me go! I think you just want to hold my hand!" Goldilocks hissed icily.

'What a bitch…I try to save her and is she thankful? No…' Lysander thought.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and shutting.

"Oh no!" Lysander turned and glared and Goldilocks, "Thanks! Now I'm gonna die too!"

"What are you on about? There's no danger. So why don't you just run along and go find a bathroom?"

"I don't think I need one anymore…"

"Ew! Gross!"

The door to the bedroom swung open. There stood three bears.

"Now do you think I'm stupid?" Lysander muttered under his breath.

Goldilocks screamed a piercing scream and jumped out the window.

Lysander turned back to the bears after watching Goldilocks jump out the window. They were approaching, growling, their mouths open wide, and their teeth glistening.

Lysander screamed.


	6. Split Up:Emma

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Six: Split Up: Part Two – Emma**

**Author's Note:**

I'm not very good at Shakespearean language and stuff so bare with me.

**Story:**

Emma yawned and opened her eyes. She stood up slowly.

"Where am I?" she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a meadow. None of her friends were in sight.

"Hello? Charlie? Livvy? Fido? Tanc? Gabe? Sander? Anyone?" Emma looked around wildly.

She sighed.

"I better find out where I am."

Emma spotted a dirt path. It went into the woods. She stepped onto it and started walking, sticking to the trail.

She was worried about her friends. Where were they?

Soon she reached a city that was surrounded by a tall wall – probably for defence.

Emma tried to find a way into the city. She didn't want to be left in the woods at night.

After half an hour, she finally found a way in.

It looked like a fairly medieval city.

She walked up to a nearby woman.

The large woman turned around as Emma tapped on her shoulder.

"Where am I?" Emma asked.

The large woman quickly walked away.

Emma stood there, confused.

She decided to stroll around this medieval city.

Soon, she spotted someone. She peered at him closely. He was a very handsome guy. He looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. He was holding a rose and was practicing some sort of speech.

"Hullo" Emma said walking up to him.

"Milady!" He responded, grinning.

"Um…right…anyway…where am I?"

"My fair lady, why doth thee not know where thee is?" His grin grew.

"Um…I'm lost…" Emma scratched the back of her neck.

"Milady, thou is in Verona!"

"Verona?" Emma repeated.

Emma thought.

"Wait a second…are you, by any chance, Romeo Montague?"

He grinned broadly.

"Yes, I am Romeo Montague. May I have the honour of knowing your name, fair maiden?"

Emma stared at him, wide eyed. My fair lady, fair maiden. Was he flirting with her in some sort of demented way?

"Um…it's Emma…"

"Emma…thou hath a name as beautiful as this rose…."

Romeo handed her the rose, smiling.

"Err…thanks…"

"'Tis a pleasure to please such a pretty lady."

Romeo grabbed Emma's hand and kissed it. Romeo smiled, looking back up at Emma.

"Why hath thou cheeks gone so pale? Doth thee feel unwell?"

Emma felt awkward. It seemed like a non existent person was flirting with her. She didn't know what to do.

"Please, sweet Emma, bequeath me with a kiss from thine cherry lips."

Emma stepped back, eyes wide.

"Um…I'd rather not…." she said, edging away from Romeo, who was edging nearer.

Romeo frowned.

"Why ever not, my dove?"

Emma gulped.

"We - we only just met!"

"But can you not see, my love, that we were meant to be? Fate hath brought us together! Doth thee not agree that we were meant to be?"

He was very close now. Emma couldn't back away anymore because she was against a wall.

She was so uncomfortable and embarrassed that she snapped.

"No, I don't agree! I'm only twelve! I'm not even a teenager yet! I don't like you! I don't even know you! You don't even exist!"

"But how can I not exist?" he asked, still coming closer, "When I am right here?"

Emma couldn't answer that. She couldn't tell him he was a book character; he wouldn't believe her.

"Well…what about Juliet?" Emma asked, nervously.

"Juliet who?" Romeo asked, "The love I feel for her is nothing compared to the love I feel for you"

He leaned in to kiss her.

Emma ducked out of the way and ran.

He ran after her.

"My sweet love, why doth thee run?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she cried, running out of Verona.

He followed her.

"Wherever thou goes, I shall follow."

"Leave me alone!"

Romeo caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Give me a chance. One is all I ask. I shall come with you in your journey through the woods. You need protection. The woods are dangerous for young ladies like you. I shall not take no for an answer."

Emma sighed hesitantly. The woods would be dangerous, and she didn't have a way to defend herself.

"Fine." Emma sighed again, "But no funny business!"

Romeo nodded. They began walking.

For the next few hours, he held back from trying to kiss her but still tried to persuade her to do so. He constantly sang out romantic poetry – which Emma found corny and annoying. He wouldn't shut up or leave her alone.

She felt like he was an annoying zit that just wouldn't go away. She would've preferred risking the woods alone.

Little did she know that her problem was going to get a whole lot worse…


	7. Split Up: Charlie

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Seven: Split Up: Part Three - Charlie**

Charlie groaned. He stood up groggily and grabbed onto a tree for balance.

He rubbed his eyes. He appeared to be in some sort of woods. None of his friends were around. This strangely reminded him of the night in the ruin – even if he was in a woods not in the ruin.

He called out, just to check he was alone. There was no reply, so he assumed so.

"I must be in the next book...what was the next book in the pile?" he said aloud, "Oh yeah! Now I remember…it was that book with all those classic fairytales in it!"

It was then he noticed that his previously blue cape was now a blood red.

"Hullo" a sinister voice greeted.

Charlie turned around quickly. A huge wolf was standing on his back legs.

"Err…hi…" Charlie responded, awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to say what shiny teeth I have? And what big eyes I have? And etcetera?"

Charlie went pale.

"Shizit! I'm in little Red Riding Hood, aren't I?"

"Well…you are wearing her cloak…"

"Wait…are you implying that I **am** little Red Riding Hood? I'm a guy! This is absolutely INSULTING!"

The wolf rolled his eyes.

"Of course you're not, Charlie!"

Charlie paused.

"Um…how did you know my name?"

"Dear boy, I know more than you think." The wolf snarled, "As a matter of fact, I have an IQ over 200! I'm a genius! I know about your world, the real world. I know how you got here and where your friends are. I know I'm only a fairytale character – and I hate you and your fellow human beings because of it!"

The wolf was walking towards him.

"I've seen you and your fellow human beings being so carefree and happy! How would you feel if you knew that your life meant nothing? How would you feel if you knew that you weren't even real? But did you humans ever care about me and every other book character out there? No! You all let the books we live in get tatty, stained and ruined."

The wolf was getting closer to Charlie. Charlie was walking backwards, away from the wolf and towards a tree.

"You and your fellow humanslaughed at – not with – fairytales, mocking them for their simplicity or thinking lowly of them. Of course, only **I** have seen and only** I** know about you human beings because **I** am the only character with a brain! All of those others are absolute dimwits! They think that those faces that appear in the sky are just 'clouds', as you and your people call them, when they are actually you humans reading our book(s)."

Charlie couldn't back away anymore because he was up against a tree. The wolf was right in front of him, only a few centimetres away. The wolf, which was a foot taller than Charlie when standing on his two back feet, leaned down so their faces were at the same level.

Charlie shuddered as he felt the wolf's smelly, warm breath on his face. The hairs on his neck stood up. The wolf smiled maliciously.

"I hate you human beings. I hate the factthat I'm not real and my existence means nothing.So, as revenge, I'm going to kill you."

Charlie's eyes widened. The wolf stood up straight and charged back down, mouth open.

Charlie ducked. The wolf's teeth sunk into the tree. He tried pulling his teeth out but to no avail. His teeth were stuck in it.He put his fore legs/arms against the tree and pushed, trying to push himself away from the tree and therefore get his teeth out.

Charlie saw his chance and ran.

The wolf quickly got his teeth out of the tree and howled before getting on all fours and running after his prey.

Charlie jumped over fallen trees anddodged othervarious obstacles. He was going so fast he felt like he was flying. He had no idea he could run this fast.

But the wolf was faster. He was getting closer to Charlie. The wolf leapt to jump on Charlie and tackle him. Fortunately, there was a natural rock arch that Charlie had to duck to go under. The wolf ended up flying head first into the rock arch.

The rock arch collapsed on the wolf. The wolf managed to get out of all the rubble to see Charlie just staring in shock. He hadn't expected any of that.

The wolf charged at Charlie. Charlie snapped out of his trance just in time. He turned and ran.

For another five minutes, the wolf was chasing Charlie around the woods. Suddenly, Charlie came to a dead end – a cliff.

"I've got you now!" The wolf grinned, now standing on his back legs again, walking towards Charlie.

Charlie couldn't go backwards because he'd fall off. It was a die-die situation.

The wolf opened his mouth to bite his prey when –

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The wolf snapped his mouth shut and looked at his left wrist, on which Charlie spotted a watch; the source of the beeping.

The wolf blinked and then turned around, walking away in the opposite direction of Charlie.

Charlie stood there, confused.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to kill me or eat me or something like that?"

"I have a manicure appointment, dahling."

"Dahling?"

"Yeah." The wolf said, "Do you have a problem with me calling you that honey?"

The wolf winked at Charlie. Charlie stared at the wolf incredulously.

"Are you gay?"

The wolf growled.

"Just because I'm in touch with my feminine side doesn't mean I'm gay."

Suddenly, a mobile rang.

The wolf pulled a mobile out of nowhere.

"Hullo? Oh hi, Thomas, dahling. Yeah okay. Okay. Yeah, I can't wait for our date tonight either. Love you too. See you later, hottie. Buh bye." the wolf said.

"I thought you said you weren't gay" Charlie said.

"Huh?" The wolf looked at him, confused.

"Thomas is a guy's name and you called him 'hottie' and you said you loved him and that you couldn't wait for you twos date tonight."

The wolf rolled his eyes.

"I never said I wasn't gay, I was just making the point that you shouldn't go making assumptions."

The wolf turned and stomped away, swinging his hips. The wolf turned back around.

"By the way, even though you're a human and I hate humans…you're pretty hot!" The wolf turned around and walked away.

"Okay……that was….weird….and scary….."


	8. Split Up: Three in One

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter 8: Split Up: Part Four – A bit different**

**Author's Note: I do not support any couples in particular, just so you know. I find they're all just as good. **

Gabriel yawned, sleepily.

He looked around him. He was in some sort of castle or tower or something like that. He was in a room and there were five open doors leading to different rooms/corridors.

"Hello?" He called out, afraid that he was alone.

"Gabe?"

Gabriel heard the response but couldn't see where it had come from.

"Fidelio? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Keep yelling to me. I'll try and find the source of your voice. Where are you?"

"Uh…I'm in this weird room with all this armour in it…"

Gabriel found that Fidelio's voice was coming from the closest open door. Walking through the corridor that the door had led him to, he found a room full of armour.

Fidelio was standing next to one of the suits of armour. He was flicking it and observing it very closely. Fidelio turned around and grinned at Gabriel. Gabriel grinned back, but soon frowned.

"How are we gonna get out of here? This place is huge!"

"Well, we know where we are at least. We must be in that fairytale book. Fairytales have medieval castles like this one."

"Yeah I guess. But I wish we knew which fairytale we are in."

"Be careful what you wish for," warned Fidelio, "Or it might just happen."

Gabriel grinned heartily at this, for unknown reasons.

"Gabe? Fido?"

The boys smiled. They weren't alone. Olivia was there! They could tell it was her because she called out Fidelio's nickname that no one else really called him.

"Livvy?" They called out simultaneously.

Olivia appeared in one of the doorways.

"Hi guys!" she smiled, "Isn't this place great? It's so pretty! It's just how I imagine those medieval castles were like! We must be in that fairytale book! You know, that one with those random stories like Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Romeo and Juliet, Little Red Riding Hood, Sl -"

"We figured. Sorry I cut you off there but we get the picture." Fidelio said.

"So what do we do now?" Gabriel asked.

"I say we find a way out of here before we need food and water."

The three searched the castle high and low but there just seemed to be no exit.

Suddenly, an eerie noise filled the new room they had just entered.

It was coming from a stairway. Olivia got a dazed look in her eyes.

"Come on, let's try the next room." Gabriel said.

The boys started leaving but Olivia didn't. They went back over to her.

"Hello? Earth to Olivia?" Fidelio waved his hand in front of her face.

She didn't move a muscle.

Gabriel stepped back.

"Fidelio, she looks as if she's been hypnotized."

With that, Olivia walked past the boys and started climbing the stairs to the source of the noise.

Frightened of their friend's odd behaviour, they clambered up after her.

They saw Olivia near a spinning wheel, reaching out to touch the pin bit.

Fidelio's eyes widened, now knowing where they were.

"NO!" He shouted. But it was too late.

Olivia fell to the floor in a peaceful slumber.

"Sleeping Beauty" Fidelio mumbled, shaking his head.

The boys walked over to her cautiously.

"What now?" Fidelio asked, after unsuccessfully attempting to wake her.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment.

"Kiss her."

Fidelio's eyes widened, twitching slightly, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth hung open.

"**_What!_**"

Gabriel's face was calm.

"Well, in Sleeping Beauty, the main character wakes up after she's kissed by someone. If someone doesn't kiss her, she won't wake until, like, 100 years later or however the story goes. And by then she'll be dead."

"Well why do **I** have to be the one to give her the kiss of life? Why can't we get out of here and get…I dunno…CHARLIE to do it! He's the one who likes being a hero! And we guys all know that he has a thing for either Emma or Livvy. We just can't tell which one!"

"Well," Gabriel said cautiously, "I **think**, I don't know, but I think that you have a thing for one of them as well. And if it's Olivia…"

"I don't have a thing for Olivia or Emma!"

"Well, I'm not good at telling when someone's lying so whether you're lying or telling the truth, I don't know. All I know is that I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm embarrassed about that stuff!"

"So am I!"

"Well…uh…" Gabriel searched his brain for an excuse to get out of it, "I…uh…am sick! Yeah, I'm sick!"

"No you're not!"

"Uh…yeah I am! Haven't you heard I've been diagnosed with…uh…TMSDH+ESD!"

Fidelio looked at Gabriel, stunned.

"What the hell?"

"It stands for…erm…uh…The Major-ly Scarily Dangerous Hyperventilating and Excessive Sweating Disease!"

Fidelio now looked at Gabriel unbelievingly.

"Uhuh."

"What? It's true! It's a very dangerous disease!"

"Then why haven't I ever heard of it, if it is so dangerous?"

"Be-because…the name makes children cry!"

"**Noooo**, you're pathetic lying skills make children cry!"

"Aw come on, mate. Whether you like her or not, just do it so Olivia is okay!"

"I repeat, why don't **you **do it?"

"Because…uh…" Gabriel racked his brain again for another lie, hopefully a better one.

"…Um…because…I'm gay!"

So much for hoping it would be a better one.

Fidelio's face was mingled with disbelief, horror, disgust…and many other emotions that weren't good signs…

Fidelio's eyes started twitching.

"You're lying again. At least, I hope you are. After all, everyone in our dorm gets changed in the same room. You could have…looked at us! Ewww!"

"It's okay, relax. I was lying again."

"So just PLEASE tell me the truth, WHY CAN'T YOU KISS HER?"

Gabriel sighed, giving in.

"The truth is…I'm afraid of girls."

Fidelio looked at him weirdly.

"What is there to be afraid of? Unless they are schizophrenics, they aren't scary!"

"Yes they are"

"No they're not. You put up with Emma and Olivia all the time."

"Yeah but they're different. Olivia is…um…how to say…unique. And Emma's so nice that you simply can't be afraid of her."

"So if you can handle talking to Olivia normally, why can't you kiss her?"

"Because that's an…intimate…action! I can't do that! I'm too nervous and scared!"

Fidelio sighed, seeing he had no choice.

He pecked her quickly and backed off as Olivia yawned sleepily, waking up.

"That's strange. I fell asleep for no reason. Huh. What did I miss?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" Fidelio replied, staring at his shoes awkwardly.

Olivia looked around the room. Seeing the spinning wheel, it dawned on her.

"I touched that and fell asleep like Sleeping Beauty, didn't I? And then one of you two had to kiss me to get me to wake up, huh?" She stared at the spinning wheel, "It was you, wasn't it Fidelio?"

"Yeah it was…"

Olivia was silent for a minute.

"…okay…" she said in a tiny voice.

Awkward silence filled the air. The tension was thick.

Gabriel spotted a large hole in the wall in the shape of a window.

"Hey guys, look! A way out!"

They all looked out the window. They had to be at the highest point in the castle.

"How are we gonna get down?" Gabriel moaned.

Olivia looked around the room. There were huge piles of clothes. Smiling, she started knotting them all together.

"Livvy, you're not expecting us to abseil down from the top of a very high castle on merely a string of clothes that could break, have the knots come apart or whatever, at any moment, are you?" Gabriel asked, fearfully.

Olivia gave him a look that said 'Uh, yeah I am actually.'

The boys groaned.

**Author's Note: You can interpret this chapter how you like; Fidelio could feel specially about Olivia, was lying to Gabriel and trying to cover this up by trying to get Gabriel to kiss her or something like that OR Fidelio could be telling the truth and not feel anything for Olivia other than friendship.**


	9. Split Up: Tancred

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Nine: Split Up: Part Four – Tancred**

Tancred groaned.

"What the hell?"

He stood up. His head spinning, he looked around. No one was in sight.

"Hello?" Tancred called out.

"Hello?" Came an Echo.

"Echo!"

"Echo!"

"Yodelay-yodelay-yodelay-i-hoo!"

"Yodelay-yodelay-yodelay-i-hoo!"

"Hmm…" Tancred scratched his head, "Guess I'm alone."

Then he heard a faint noise. It sounded like…singing?

He walked towards the source of the voice. He tore back some bushes and saw a clearing with a single, fairly short tower in the middle of it. There was a single window but no door.

At the window, which was at the top of the tower, a girl with golden hair was singing.

It looked like she had long hair.

Tancred snapped his fingers. He knew who she was. Well…he didn't exactly remember the name but he remembered that she was that girl with the really long hair that the knight climbs up to rescue her.

Maybe if he rescued her, she'd tell him where his friends were. Surely she would've seen them if they were in the same area from her high window.

Tancred decided to try getting her to put down her hair so he could rescue her like a knight.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat, "Romeo, Romeo, let down your hair!"

……….

"Err…wait…I mean…um…Rapoodle, Rapoodle, let down your hair – err…wait…I mean…uhh…"

"IT'S RAPUNZEL, YOU IDIOT!" The beautiful girl screeched down at him.

"…I knew that…" Tancred said sheepishly, "So…uh…Rapundoodle…"

"RAPUNZEL!"

"Err…Right…Rapunzel…let down your hair"

"I don't think I will."

"Why not? You'll be rescued!"

"Be rescued? By a bimbo like you? I think not. LOSER!" Rapunzel screeched, "Please. I'd rather die!"

Tancred got out a pocketknife and threw it at Rapunzel. It hit her in the heart and she died. Tancred and the rest of the fairytale world cheered that Rapunzel was dead.

Only joking.

Tancred glared angrily at the cackling bitch. He raised an eyebrow when she started snorting.

Tancred started walking away.

"Wait!" The bitch called after him, "You're hot! Don't leave me!"

She only liked him now because he was rejecting her and she thought that was cool (Rapunzel is one messed up girl…she has issues!)

Tancred just kept walking as she screeched after him.

She sighed.

"Oh well." She sighed again.

She turned and all the objects in her room seemed to resemble something about Tancred. Being the messed up girl that she is, she began making out with all her objects. Even her cat (Poor Kitty!)

Tancred came across footsteps. Following them, he found a very disturbed looking person.


	10. Fairytales have issues!

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Ten: Fairytale characters have issues!**

**Warning: this chapter contains swearing, suicide, temper tantrums and corpses.**

Lysander screamed.

He ran.

He reached his destination and began to drink some water from the tap.

"Oh, sorry dear. Was that too hot?" Mama bear asked Lysander, who was at the kitchen sink.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Lysander asked in a raspy voice.

"Sorry." Mama bear said, "Are you okay?"

"Yep."

Lysander sat back down, blowing on his porridge. Papa bear began sniffing him.

Lysander started inching away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Papa bear! Don't even **think** of eating him! Don't eventhink of licking him! **Stop **smelling him this instant!"

"Yes dear." Papa bear looked downwards, ashamed.

Lysander felt quite uneasy in this environment.

"So, tell us, what's a young human like yourself doing out here all alone, seeing as you've just told us that mean little blonde girl wasn't with you and you just found her here?"

Lysander thought for a moment. Were they trustworthy? Would they believe him? Lysander decided on a half truth.

"Well, originally, I was with my friends but then, somehow, we got split up. D'you think you guys could help me?"

"No but we do know who could help you; the wolf!"

"The wolf?" Lysander asked, confused.

"Yes, he's a genius, that one. It's too bad that he's gay." Mama bear let out a dreamy sigh and started drooling.

Papa Bear started to look angry. Lysander decided to talk and distract them both.

"But couldn't he potentially kill and/or eat me?"

"Well…he does have a habit to do that to humans such as little Red Riding Hood…but she was a bitch anyway." Papa bear said, calming down.

"Honey!" Mama Bear scolded, "Not in front of the baby! His first word was a swear word, we don't want his second word to be one too!"

"Bitch." Baby Bear laughed, "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck bitch. Fucked bitch. Fucking bitch. Hehehhehehee….Fucking Bitch!"

"Oh no!" Mama bear moaned, "Great job…you…you…You! Bloody brilliant!"

"Bloody. Bloody, bloody, bloody. You, you, you, you. Bloody fucking bitch. Hehhehhehehe……you bloody fucking bitch!"

"See! You're just as bad!" Papa bear snapped.

Mama bear turned to Lysander.

"Anyway, you can find the wolf in the woods. Here's a map. The highlighted area is his territory. Don't worry about being killed and/or eaten; you should be alright. You're not a 'b' word. You're not even a girl, so you have nothing to worry about. Well, he might hit on you but…anyone who has a brain would enjoy that…" Mama Bear started drooling again, handing Lysander a map.

Papa Bear's temper went through the roof.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOU DROOLING OVER THAT BLOODY WOLF AND CRITISISING EVERY LITTLE THING I SAY OR DO! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF YOU! I WANT A DIVORCE! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Papa Bear yelled, storming out the door.

Baby bear started crying. Then, he looked up at his mother with his teary eyes.

"You bloody fucking bitch! You bloody fucking bitch!" he said accusingly.

His mother burst out into tears. She grabbed a butcher's knife.

"No, don't!" but Lysander was too late.

She shoved the knife into her heart and died.

There was a moment of silence.

"I…should get going." Lysander started walking out of the cottage, whistling innocently.

"Mama!" baby bear managed to grab Lysander on his way.

"My mama!" Baby bear cuddled up to Lysander.

"Aww…" Lysander cooed, "He thinks I'm his Mama!"

Then, it sunk in.

"HEY! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Mama!" The baby bear clung onto Lysander's shirt.

"Okay, it's time to get off of me" Lysander tried pulling the baby bear off him. The bear wouldn't budge.

Lysander sighed.

"Guess, I'm stuck with you huh?"

Lysander walked out the door with the baby bear clinging to him, the baby bear falling asleep.

He looked at the map that Mama Bear had given to him. Unfortunately, he looked up to see Goldilocks' bloody corpse a few metres to the side of him.

"That's her own fault, not mine." He muttered, trying to make himself feel less guilty.

He felt ashamed. There was a parentless baby bear, an angry papa bear that'd just gotten divorced, a mama bear who had committed suicide, and a pretty girl who had accidentally committed suicide and it was kind of all his fault. If he hadn't come along, everything would've been fine.

Soon, he was deep into the wolf's territory. He pulled back some shrubbery.

…

"Charlie? Is that you?" Tancred asked, approaching the very disturbed looking person.

"Yes." Charlie said blankly.

"Um…are you okay?" Tancred asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Well, would you be okay if a wolf who's in touch with his feminine side and is gay yelled at you, tried to eat you and then left saying that you're hot?" Charlie stated, still in shock.

"Ah…"

There was some rustling in the nearby bushes. Charlie snapped out of it and the two boys both got into special positions; ready for a fight.

The bushes were pulled back and a guilty looking Lysander appeared with a baby bear clinging to his shirt.

"Sander!" Tancred called out, glad to see his best friend.

"Tanc." Lysander said softly, putting a finger to his mouth and indicating to the sleeping bear on his shirt.

"What the…?" Tancred and Charlie looked at Lysander for an explanation.

"It's a long story." Lysander said shortly.

The three of them started walking out of the wolf's territory (Charlie's suggestion) and talking about what had happened to each of them (Tancred's suggestion). They got out of the wolf's territory and had just finished talking about their little adventures.

"Fairytale characters have issues!" Lysander stated, grinning.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't believe you called Rapunzel 'Romeo'!" Charlie chuckled, looking at Tancred.

"I can't believe a gay wolf yelled at you, tried to eat you and then called you hot!" Lysander softly laughed, looking at Charlie.

"I can't believe a baby bear thinks your it's mama!" Tancred said.

Tancred and Charlie both started laughing.

"Hehehe…you're a girl!"

"Tell us, is giving birth really that painful?"

Good-natured Lysander fumed.

"So, where do you think the others are?" he said quickly, trying to distract them.

"Uh...no clue."

They saw a medieval castle up ahead.

"Maybe they're in there! Let's check it out!"


	11. Coming Together

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Eleven: Coming together**

"Livvy!" Fidelio and Gabriel yelled as Olivia began to fall like a rag doll in the wind.

Olivia grabbed onto the string of clothes, or their life line, giggling madly.

Fidelio, Gabriel and Olivia had steadily been abseiling down the castle on the string of clothes for about half an hour. Of course, they didn't have harnesses, so one could say that it was a tad bit dangerous. Just a tad.

Olivia certainly didn't make Fidelio or Gabriel feel any easier in this situation. She was teasing them by purposely letting go of the string of clothes, letting herself fall for a bit and then grabbing the string of clothes, almost killing herself each time.

They were still very high up; if they fell to the ground, to be blunt, they'd die.

After a few seconds, the three continued their gradual descent; Gabriel muttering "We're all gonna die" over and over and Fidelio muttering "And I thought war was hell".

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Olivia said, swinging on the string of clothes, wildly, dangerously.

The boys started yelling, fearing for their lives. They were quite a sight to see; three teens/preteens swinging around on a string of clothes, halfway down a castle.

Olivia soon stopped her swinging.

"I think I'm delirious…how delightful!"

"I think you're nuts!"

"Ooh, what type?"

"Who cares!"

"I do! I don't want you to think I'm a cashew…I hate them…and I'm not the nuts in you two's pants, that's for sure!" Olivia giggled.

Fidelio and Gabriel turned red.

"Olivia! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Don't you mean out of you two's pants?" Olivia giggled again.

"OLIVIA!" the boys yelled at her.

She just continued to giggle, eyes wide.

"Hey, Gabe" Fidelio yelled up to Gabriel.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to NEVER give Olivia sugar, again!"

"After this experience is over, I doubt you'll need reminding!"

"If we live, that is." Fidelio corrected him.

…

On the ground, Charlie, Tancred and Lysander (and the baby bear clinging onto his shirt, of course) looked up.

Tancred whistled.

"Wow, this castle sure is big."

"Yeah, if someone fell off the top of this, they'd go-" Lysander began.

"Splat."

"Nicely put, Charlie."

"Thanks."

Charlie squinted at the castle.

"Hey, is it just me, or is there three figures abseiling down the castle that look a lot like Livvy, Fido and Gabe?"

"It's not just you." Tancred said, squinting, "Shizit! They ARE Livvy, Fido and Gabe!"

They gasped as they saw the string of clothes, that their friends were holding onto, swing wildly from side to side.

The trio ran over to the wall that their friends were abseiling down.

"Stop! Don't Move! Hold on! Don't let go!" they called up to them.

All Olivia heard was: Stop! Don't hold on! Let go!

She grinned.

"Okay" she said, letting go.

"NO!" The boys all screamed.

The baby bear restricted Lysander's movement, but Charlie and Tancred ran forward arms outstretched.

Olivia seemed to be dropping in slow motion. Charlie and Tancred ran around in circles, trying to target the spot where they could catch her. They accidentally ran into each other, knocking each other on their heads. Since they were running at the time, they knocked each other out.

Olivia landed, but she was nicely cushioned by Tancred and Charlie's unconscious bodies.

She giggled madly.

Lysander looked up to Fidelio and Gabriel.

"What the HELL did you guys give her?"

Fidelio smiled, sheepishly.

"Whatever. Just get down here, now." Lysander sighed in frustration.

"And how do you expect us to do THAT?" The two boys yelled back down.

"Jump, like she did." Lysander said, indicating to Olivia.

The two boys gave Lysander a look of disbelief.

"Are you joking?" Fidelio called down.

"Because if you are, it's not funny." Gabriel also called down.

"I'm not joking. Jump."

"WE'LL DIE, YOU IDIOT!"

"No you won't. She lived." Lysander indicated to Olivia again.

The two boys continued to stare.

Olivia got off Charlie and Tancred, who were still unconscious, and began climbing up the castle wall to Fidelio and Gabriel at alarming speed.

"You know, she's not a bad climber." Lysander muttered, "But then again, that might just be the sugar…"

Olivia was now next to the string of clothes and just above Fidelio (who was further up than Gabriel). She took a pair of scissors out of her pocket and quickly snipped at the string of clothes. Lysander watched in horror. Before the boys had time to react to any of this, Fidelio and Gabriel were screaming, plunging to their deaths.

But death never came.

They, too, landed on top of the unconscious Tancred and Charlie. Lysander sighed in relief. Fidelio and Gabriel moaned. They were bruised from the fall, unlike Olivia.

The two boys glared up at Olivia, who was giggling madly. She jumped. They screamed.

She landed on the two (or four if you count Charlie and Tancred), effectively knocking the wind out of them and knocking them unconscious.

Olivia got off the four boys and spun in circles giggling madly. The sugar finally wore off and she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Lysander looked at the five unconscious bodies on the ground. The baby bear woke up and started making loud, bear noises, growling and fiddling, swearing profusely. He wasn't happy.

"MAMA!" the baby bear screamed.

Lysander sighed.

"I hate my life."


	12. What has happened to Emma?

**Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy**

**Chapter Twelve: What has happened to Emma?**

The gang, minus Emma, were stumbling randomly back through the forest. They were looking for Emma, the symbol or a clearing: it was getting very dark and they needed a place to sleep.

Fortunately, Olivia was no longer hyper. Unfortunately, Lysander had his hands full.

"What? What do you want?" he nearly shouted at the baby bear.

The baby bear was still clinging to his shirt but now he was screaming his head off, like all babies do at some point in time.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Then he heard a low rumbling sound come from the baby bear's stomach.

"Ahh, you're hungry."

Lysander turned to the others.

"Guys what do baby bears eat?"

"Well, judging by how young this baby bear is, I'd say he'd only eat milk." Tancred stated.

Everyone turned to Tancred.

"And you know this how?"

"I went through a bear phase not too long ago." Tancred said, shrugging.

The baby was still screaming.

"Where the heck will I get milk?"

A light bulb flash above his head.

"…Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"You love animals, right?"

"Yeah…" Olivia said suspiciously.

"And you're a girl, right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"Well, would you please give this poor baby some milk?"

"I don't have any milk."

"Yes you do."

Olivia froze and realised what Lysander was talking about.

"Oh no, forget that. There's no way that I'm going to BREASTFEED that bear!"

"Shh don't say that word." All the boys hissed at her.

"What? Breast?"

"Yes! That word."

After another minute of asking Olivia, Lysander knew it was a battle he wasn't going to win. Then, another thought occurred to her.

He looked at Fidelio, Gabriel,Lysander, Tancred and Charlie.

"You know, it Meet The Parents, the main character DOES say that you can milk ANYTHING with nipples."

The boys' eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" they screamed at him.

"But he won't stop screaming!"

"Then give him milk, yourself! YOU have nipples!" Olivia said.

"Err…no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Okay, take off your shirt, then we'll see."

"...Are you implying you want to see me half naked?"

"NO! I'm proving to you that you DO have nipples!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

While Olivia and Lysander were arguing, Charlie was worrying.

"Guys, where do you think Emma is? I'm worried. What's happened to her?"

"Dunno. But you know Emma, she's strong. She'll be fine."

**MEANWHILE**

Emma was running as fast as she could. Looking back, no one was behind her. She let out a triumphant laugh, just before tripping over a rock and falling over.

"My lady, let me help you." Several voices said.

She groaned. They had been the reason she had been running. What had happened to Emma up to that point? Now you shall know.

Soon after Emma and the lovesick Romeo had begun walking through the forest, to her dismay, they soon ran into two other Shakespearean characters: Demetrius and Lysander from a Midsummer Night's dream. Also, to her dismay, as soon as they saw her, they apparently 'fell in love' with her.

Now, she had three lovesick idiots following her, declaring vows of love and trying to kiss her.

"Leave me ALONE!" she screamed at them, after failing in her attempt to run away from them.

"And give up our chance to be with thee? Nay."

"But I'll like you better if you go away!"

"We'll only leave thee if thee doth kiss one of us."

"Why?"

"The one thou kisses shall be thou's true love. That is how stories always go."

"Well I'm not kissing ANY of you. So GIVE UP and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Only then did she notice the three boys were coming closer to her.

"Eep!" Emma kicked them all where the sun don't shine and ran like the wind.


End file.
